


Steven Tag 2.0

by thebest_medicine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Fusion, Gem Fusion, Gen, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Shapeshifting, Steven Universe Future, Support, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: had this idea a while back, a game of Steven Tag that turns into tickle tag/the gems teasing Steven, basically like an alternate to the ending of the SUF episode, spoilers ish for the Steven Tag episode of SU future. I JUST WANT STEVEN TO SMILE AND BE HAPPY OK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Steven Tag 2.0

“I’m NOT playing! You guys CAN’T make me!” Steven insisted with a huff. Though the anger and annoyance didn’t really hold in his voice as he‘d hoped; he was busy running through the snow trying to avoid the multi-colored Stevens pursuing him.

Garnet, Amethyst, and even Pearl… They were being ridiculous. All three of them were shape-shifted to look just like he did years ago, a little kid version of Steven. Playing tag. Steven Tag. Of all things. He didn’t have time to just sit around and have fun like that anymore, and even if he did, he didn’t want the same kind of fun they had when he was 13… Though he had to admit he was a little impressed and a teensy bit flattered that Pearl shape-shifted for him.

Steven swiftly darted behind the shadows of a rock formation on the beach. He kept low to the ground, tried to slow his breathing and calm his jittering heart. Adrenaline coursed through him in a way that he wasn’t used to these days. Before, sure, he’d felt the adrenaline of a chase, a battle… but lately, he realized that most of the adrenaline rushes and stress he felt was related more to….thinking about all the things he had to do with school and the diamonds and his future and his friends and his family and the gems. This time, however, his brain could be totally focused something simple, hiding from the gems who were just being…silly. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t ready to admit that just yet.

A huge purple fist smashed down and crushed the boulders to the left of Steven. He jolted, his eyes nearly popping out of his head upon being discovered.

“I know you’re in there Steven.” Sugalite smirked as she bellowed out the damning information. “It’ll be easier on ya if ya just come on out now.”

Sugalite. Steven felt himself sweating as he thought. Gosh and even she was shifted to look like kid-Steven. Somehow ridiculous and terrifying.

He jumped up, suddenly making a break for it, when he felt Amethyst’s whip wrap around his ankle. “NOOOOO..!” Steven cried out.

“Come onnnnn! We’ve got you!” Amethyst teased having just separated from the fusion with Garnet as she pulled Steven to the ground and rushed toward him.

Steven twisted his leg free in a miraculous escape. He stood and turned to run just as Garnet!Steven appeared in front of him, a miraculous feat of her own. Steven teetered backward in surprise and landed on the sand on his back. Garnet peered down at him, and when Steven blinked he saw Amethyst’s face (or, more technically, his face) lean down over him.

“We’ve got you now Steven….” Amethyst grinned.

“That’s right.” Garnet added.

Steven rolled his eyes. “Whatever, you got me all sandy. Doesn’t mean I’m playing. And definitely doesn’t mean I’m turning into little Steven. You guys are-“

Amethyst put her finger out over Steven’s lips, making him glare at her for a moment as she cut him off. “Oh you’re playing. You’re gonna have fun! You’re gonna laugh! Don’t make me make you…” Amethyst smirked. “Actually, now that I’m thinking of it, I think I would like to make you.”

“What?” Steven narrowed his eyes at her.

“I know how to get him to do what we want…” Her eyes turned to meet Steven’s. “I know your weakness, Steven…” Amethyst teased ominously.

Steven watched her nervously, “Y-You do?” He knew he’d been having trouble controlling some of his newer emerging powers, maybe he had some diamond weaknesses he wasn’t aware of yet either…

“We do, Steven, I’m afraid it’s true.” Garnet hunched closer. Two small child-Steven frames boxed him in on the snowy beach.

Steven looked between the two of them, unsure of what would happen to him just as Pearl caught up to them. Her shadow blocked the sun from Steven’s face. The three gems encircled Steven entirely as he curled in on himself on the snow.

“That’s right…. you’re… TICKLISH!” Pearl proclaimed, immediately reaching her shorter-Steven-arms to poke and tickle all over Steven’s underarms and neck, just as Garnet reached out and did the same to his knees. Amethyst made short work of his stomach and ribs, squeezing and pinching all the most effective spots.

And right, they were. Steven may have grown taller, stronger, and older, but he also had grown arguably more ticklish. Maybe it was just that he hadn’t been tickled in so long? But something about it had him cackling beyond belief when they had barely even begun.

This had not been what Steven was expecting at all, and yet it somehow fit so well with how silly the gems were being. It was disastrously effective. Steven took a moment to thank the stars that no evil gem they had encountered had any kind of evil tickle machine, or had ever even tried tickling in general against him. Steven thought, for a moment, that would have made him lose.

Steven lost himself in giggles, thrashing around in the snow.

“Need a hand, Amethyst?” Pearl quipped.

Steven felt a brief respite as Amethyst’s tickling fingers left his torso. He opened his eyes to a scene of horror as Opal stood over him, shape-shifted to still look like Steven but with her four arms.

Two of those arms took Steven’s hands in theirs and held them up next to his head.

“No- NONONO guys plEHEHEEASE I’m TOO TICKLISH AHHSHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHGASHHS PLEASE PLESHEHEHE-“ Steven attempted to plead.

Opal tickled from his neck over to his underarms, then skittered her nails up and down Steven’s ribs for a while. She periodically switched up her spots, like getting Steven’s tummy and then neck, and then his armpits and then belly button, sides and then ears! So many places to tickle and tease. Much easier to do without Steven’s pesky hands getting in the way to block her.

Meanwhile, Garnet had been squeezing Steven’s knees and lower thighs, but decided she may want to get in on the more-hands party.

Steven didn’t even notice her un-fusing until he felt both of his shoes being untied and tugged off.

“NO AHAHAHAH GUYS PLEHEHEHEASE- FOR REAL!” Steven wailed ticklishly, “I’LL PLAY JUST PLEHEHEHEHEASS SE STOP ahahHahahahaHAAHHA!”

They all paused a moment, giving Steven a chance to catch his breath.

“That’s wonderful news Steven.” Sapphire assured him, patting his shin in approval.

Steven glanced between the three gems now still holding him. “So uh, are you guys gonna… let me go or…” Steven began.

“I’m sorry, Steven…” Sapphire sighed. “There’s no-“

“There’s no future where you just let me go without tickling me more first…. is there..” Steven felt himself shrink as he guessed Sapphire’s prediction.

“I could’ve told you that.” Ruby snickered.

They resumed their fun torture of Steven, Ruby and Sapphire pulling his shoes and socks off and wiggling their fingers around his soles, between his toes. Ruby tickled much harder and faster, while Sapphire scribbled mercilessly, somehow light yet unbearable at the same time. She could see the future of your reactions to different spots and thus tell exactly where to get you just right.

Opal unfused after a few more minutes of rib squeezes that had Steven arching his back off of the ground. Amethyst kept a grip on Steven’s arms while Pearl stood up and summoned a few feathers from her gem.

Steven’s eyes widened when he saw them, and suddenly there were two holo-Steven’s at either side of him, each given two feathers from Pearl herself. They reached down and pulled up Steven’s black star tee and began wiggling the feathers all around his sensitive tummy and sides.

“NOHOHOHO GUYS! I CANAHHAHAN’T- PLEAHAHES- OHmyGODAHAHA ahah DON’T SHSHSH Ahaha HAAGA STAHP-“ He couldn’t even feel the snow around them anymore. All he could feel was being tickled and tickled.

Amethyst almost jumped with joy at the tease Steven set himself up for. “Did I hear… don’t stop?”

Amethyst shape-shifted one finger from each hand to extend longer, twisting the two fingers up over Steven’s head and then slowly descending them toward the center of Steven’s armpits.

Pearl kneeled down beside Steven as well and began counting his ribs. Meanwhile, Ruby and Sapphire each really worked over his feet. At one point even having Ruby sit over his ankles and hold his toes back while Sapphire wiggles her fingers all over his soles, scribbling up and down around the balls of his feet.

Steven couldn’t even protest, just laid there giggling and giggling and squirming. For the first time in years, he felt himself just laughing and having fun, not thinking about anything else. It was driving him absolutely crazy, but he felt something in his heart warm as the gems spent this time with him. When was the last time he let himself be silly and just let go?

He found himself thinking about this until one of the holograms brought their feather to the center of his stomach and began twirling it around his gem. Steven felt his laughter going hysterical as the sensation on his gem tickled and vibrated through his entire nervous system. Coupled with the tickling on the rest of his body, it was practically unbearable.

After a few more minutes, they finally slowed down and let him up, all hugging him in the process. Maybe making some more time to play games and let loose was something Steven needed to work on… maybe it was something they all needed to work on!

Steven had a few residual giggles leftover as he let go of the gems’ embrace. “I love you guys, I just… I don’t want you guys to always think of me as Little Kid Steven. I know time is different for you and you don’t change as much as I do, but I’m growing up! I don’t wanna be reminded every time we goof around about how I used to be weak and young and naive….”

“Oh, what if!” Amethyst piped up, changing back into her normal form. “Instead of Steven tag….”

Pearl returned to her normal form as well just as Garnet re-fused and did the same.

They all glanced Amethyst’s way as she allowed for a dramatic pause. “We could play… TICKLE TAG!” Her fingers wiggled menacingly.

“WHAT?” Steven blushed, a silly grin creeping onto his face.

“Just like we just did… except I think we could get a lot more damage in if we don’t have to stay shape-shifted to look like Steven. It’s perfect!”

“N-No I don’t- haha- I don’t think that’s such a good plan Amethyst.” Steven put his hands up, giggling a little as he backed away from the group.

“Oh come onnnnnnn. It’ll be fun!” Pearl nudged Steven with her elbow.

He squeaked defensively and jumped back from her. “You’ve already tickled me enough for today… please…” Steven whined.

“That’s fair… but I like this plan. Next time!” Garnet announced.

Steven laughed nervously. “Oh noooo….”

“Oh yes. Can’t wait!” Amethyst winked. “Better watch outtttt Steven.” She sing-songed. “We’re gonna getcha again.”

Steven laughed. “You guys are ridiculous.” He couldn’t say he wasn’t at least a little bit looking forward to it.


End file.
